Splines are typically employed to effect a rotational connection between radially inner and radially outer rotatable members. However, the spline itself does not preclude relative axial movement between the radially inner and the radially outer members. To obviate relative axial movement between the splined members, the prior art typically employs a snap ring that coacts with an opposed shoulder. For example, such prior art arrangements typically achieve the desired axial coupling by confining either the radially innermost or the radially outermost spline member between a shoulder on the other spline member and securing the confined member by a snap ring. However, insertion, use and/or removal of the snap ring is fraught with several inherent problems.
Embodiments in which the snap ring is received in the radially outermost member of the spline members often require that the outermost member be provided with additional thickness in order to provide an adequate groove into which the snap ring may be received. Additionally, there must also be a sufficient radial access between the innermost and the outermost rotatable members to permit the snap ring to be assembled into or disassembled from the groove provided in the outermost splined member.
Embodiments in which the snap ring is received in the radially innermost member generally require additional components in order to keep the snap ring from disengaging by radial expansion during high speed rotation. The additional components may be attached to the outermost member, thus requiring additional space for that member. Furthermore, a sufficient radial access is also required to assemble or disassemble the snap ring into or from a groove within the radially innermost member.